Hetalia Halloween Horror Stories
by LaughingTragedy
Summary: A collection of stories, parodies, and occasional deconstructions that I've thought up that center around horror, Halloween, and anything in between. Warning: May contain mental images that will upset shippers, mental images that will disturb, I'm fond of musicals, and of course the obligatory Evil Brit stereotype. I own only the narrator and please send me a story if you wish.
1. Chapter 1: BRAINS

**A tall gaunt man was currently sulking in a library. His skin was almost a greyish pale, his hair was greasy and dead-like, his eyes were a demonic black and red, and his pointed teeth were peeking out of his over-sized mouth. As for his dress he wore a rather generic black trench coat and red shirt.**

**He seemed tired and very annoyed. **

**"Maybe because I had to deal with you talking in my head all day?" (he spoke in an English accent and his voice resembled Tim Curry's Hexxus)**

**Um... Just start the story.**

**"I don't want to you wanker, I've been forced to deal with these perverted ****_things _****for what? 3 stories already? I only got to have fun in one and in that you basically set me up as a bloody Marty S-"**

**The man's mouth suddenly disappeared, and if he wants it back he'll read the damn story book.**

**The man flipped off the narrator and went to the armchair, pulling out a book labeled "Hetalia Halloween Horror", and sat down. His mouth came back.**

**He groaned as he opened to the first page, **

**"Once upon a time, there was a young man named Ivan "You know who this bloody well is" Braginski"**

* * *

><p>He was currently walking down a dark sidewalk, bored out of his mind, when he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star.<p>

"I wish I had a friend to play with now that Toris is gone."

He sighed as he watched the star get brighter, and larger, and clo- OH GOD LOOK OUT IVAN! The Russian ducked as a giant black meteor nearly hit him, and yet somehow no one else noticed it.

Ivan moved towards the meteor and looked at the remnants of the rock. He didn't notice the sudden appearance of 40's style swing music. He did notice the stones started to ooze what looked like ink. He felt something wrap around his leg and he was pulled closer to the rock. He tried holding pulling out a pipe and beating the creature off but it kept pulling him closer. It stopped when he was face to face with the horrible slime creature that strangely began to sing,

_While hello there little boy, don't be shy. Step up right I'm a reasonable guy, don't be frightened by the look in my eye I just you're average evil meteor from outta the sky. _

"What do you want?" Ivan became more amused by the creature than afraid.

_Well I'm just shy and scared in this place, just a fish outta water from outer space, you can see the trip has left me tired and drained so why don't you be a pal and bring me some brains?_

Ivan smiled innocently and agreed, "Where do I find one?"

The creature pointed towards the man's neighbor's house.

_Go down to your neighbor's place, see the dull expression on his face? You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me, he ain't using his brain he's just watching TV. _

"Okay comrade."

* * *

><p>Alfred E. Jones was currently watching Little Shop of Horror's and stuffing his face with popcorn.<p>

"Oh god, I'm glad I'll never get eaten by a singing alien monster."

He jumped when he heard a tapping at the door and saw his neighbor Ivan.

"I have something to show you comrade!"

* * *

><p>Ivan dragged his neighbor all the way to the crater and showed him the meteor. Alfred was astonished and ran towards the biggest rock fragment, "HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO AW-" Before he could squee, a tentacle burrowed into his head. Pretty soon his eyes turned red and he began dancing.<p>

Another tentacle began to whisper to Ivan again.

_Go down to Mr. McGee's, h__e hasn't had a thought since '43._  
><em>His brain is the portrait of atrophy.<em>  
><em>He ain't using it, why not give it to me?<em>

"Are you sure he'll be okay with it comrade?"

_Brains! Brains! I won't lie, I'll eat their brains 'til their zombified. Sure they might think it's deranged, but they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain. _

_Brains, brains, IT'S OKAY! It's not a matter if it isn't grey. And if at first they think it's strange they won't think twice if they don't have a brain._

"Okay, where do I find more then?"

_Go down to the Wonton Shop. _

* * *

><p>"What kinda fortune cookie is this aru?" Yao passed the fortune to his brother which read,<p>

_I just can't stop. _

The Japanese man shrugged and told him to enjoy his food. They forgot about the cookie when they noticed the restaurant got colder. They turned to see Ivan was standing behind them.

* * *

><p>When the creature started to eat Yao's brain, he drank it out like a noodle. He then sang again,<p>

_ Creep into the doughnut stop,_  
><em>Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop. <em>  
><em>Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea,<em>  
><em>And any other sweetbreads you happen to see. <em>

"Okay."

* * *

><p>A certain group of Scandinavian tourists (and their adopted English son) were currently having a chat at a Dunkins. The na- I mean tourists were arguing over whether Marvel ruined Norse mythology when they heard the bell of the shop door ring.<p>

"Want to see something cool comrades?"

* * *

><p><em>Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em...<em>  
><em>My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em.<em>  
><em>Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,<em>

The creature began to eat the Nordics starting with Swe- I mean... Fuck it, Sweden, tore open Norway's cranium and replaced his mind with black sludge, burrowed through Iceland's skull, replaced most of Finland's internal organs with black sludge, and

_They're so delectable, especially the small ones._

Oh my god, SEALAND NO!

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell?<strong>

**The man looked up from his book and shrugged, "What? I might as well have fun with this." **

**Okay, try to keep the hammyness to a minimum.**

* * *

><p>Anyway, the creature continued it's melody.<p>

_No time to cook 'em in a skillet._  
><em>My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it.<em>  
><em>I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em,<em>  
><em>I'll just grab myself a straw and I drink 'em! (ohhhhhhh...)<em>

After eating a dozen or more so people, the creature grew to the size of at least two houses. It soon went from a indescribable liquid form to much more monstrous creature. Although if you ask me it looks more like the silhouette of the Jolly Green Giant.

The creature grabbed Russian high up into the air so they can talk face to face.

_You've been swell to go around and bring me every single brain in town, but with all these brains I can't help to think that there isn't one left out there to drink. _

His tone became more aggressive and he was practically spitting his song now.

_Now fess up boy, come on heck! Is there someone that you're trying to protect? _

"Well my sister-" The monster cut him off.

_Bring her down here to meet her end and I promise I'll be your bestest friend. _

* * *

><p><strong>"I think I'll leave this with a more ambiguous ending then it's predecessor. Whether this is an AU where the nations are humans, or isn't and it represents an alien creature who took over the world, or if Ivan will end up feeding his sisters to the singing creature is up to you." The man closed the book and went to the exit, only to find that it was jammed.<strong>

**Yeah, you still need to say the final regards. Here's a flashcard.**

**"This chapter was made as a homage to the Billy and Mandy episode BRAINS!, which itself was a homage to Little Shop of Horrors. So you made a homage of a homage?"**

**Stick to the script.**

**"Feel free to suggest another horror movie, book, episode, or original story to parody/satirize/or try to turn into legitimate horror. Whether it's a musical is up to you. As for why we started this in September, the boss wanted to start early. Also apologies if my boss isn't descriptive, LT's more of an illustrator and originally wanted this to be comic. Also please critique, this kid could us some help."**

**Out of nowhere a anvil landed on the man's head. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Headless Waltz

**The man from before was currently... What the fuck are you wearing? (A jester's outfit for you information with a black and red color scheme, it made him look like the bastard child of Harley Quinn and Solomon Grundy if you ask me)**

**"You know I can still hear you right?"**

**Don't care, so what's with the outfit?**

**"If you must know I plan on visiting another world's version of Mardi Gras, oh it'll be splendid to be in France again... The country, the personification can go to hell for all I care."**

**Whatever, just read today's story/AU. **

**"Très bien." The harlequin pulled a book out of a section labeled, "Personifications: Nations", and began to read.**

* * *

><p>France can't believe what was happening. His beloved Mathieu was currently dragging him towards the National Razor itself. He turned towards the crowd and saw his children, the nations he's raised from birth, cheering for his demise. Hell, Haiti was throwing tomatoes at him. He was somewhat shocked out of his depression when he saw the jester they got to entertain the crowd. He was tall, gaunt, and gave you the impression he was a black-and-red ragdoll. To add to the creepiness, he began to sing to the crowd.<p>

_As above, so below, place your bets w__hich way the head will roll_

"50 EUROS SAY HE'LL ROLL TO THE LEFT!" after that outburst, numerous other crowd members began to spout out bets. The clown changed his attention to France as they got nearer to the guillotine, he let out a mad giggle and brought his face close to France. Francis trembled when he saw the man's clothes and face had bloodstains,

_Made in your image we are at least_

_As twisted and mean as thee_

He then pointed towards Francis' ungrateful offspring.

_'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight_  
><em>Your children have turned on you<em>  
><em>And you say, you don't sleep well at night<em>  
><em>Well, we'll take care of that for you<em>

The creep made a slitting motion across his throat as he said that last line. Before France could tell the man to leave him to die in peace, he shoved oddly enough Mardi Gras pearls into his mouth.

_Love the pearls! They'll make a great tourniquet!_

_Never did as you should and you claim it was all for our very own good  
>'Twas a lie, a magnificent lie<br>Now, your subjects have turned on you  
>And you claim you have lots on your mind<br>Well, we'll take care of that for you_

The clown stopped the song when they were at the steps to the guillotine. He gave France a wave and left.

France began to cry as he was forced to go up the same steps he used to drag his own subjects to. When he looked Mathieu in the eye he actually collapsed,

"Oh dieu Matthieu! What happened to you?!"

He was right to question this, the once calm and shy Canadian was drenched in blood and holding the corpse of his beloved polar bear. Hell, not even the corpse, the skin of the corpse with the head still attached. Yet somehow, his face was the most disturbing aspect of his appearance. His eyes were manic, his smile stretched from ear to ear, and his constant twitching gave one the feeling he'd kill you in a second.

The madman grabbed France by the throat and strapped him into the machine himself, singing as he prepared to kill his caretaker.

_Get that damn thing of the neck,_

_I'm the head of the board now and I'm bored of his head, sharpen up the blade boys_

Before Matthew let the blade drop, France still tried to plead for his life,

"DON'T DO THIS MATHIEU! I LOV-"

_Bells are now tolling soon heads will be rolling..._

Matthew picked up the head and just stared at it. He then passed it to the clown, "Place it with the others ,eh?"

And the clown did as he was told, placing Francis on a fence along with a few other familiar looking blondes and albino.


	3. Chapter 3: the ABC's of Death

**Th-**

**"Shut the fuck up LT, I've had to deal with your annoying voice all day. Let's just dive straight into this damn Creeper Feature-inspired story." **

**You're accent is slipping.**

**"What did I just say?"**

* * *

><p>This was quite the sight. Scores upon scores of demons and damned souls were currently feasting around a large table. They ranged from the stereotypical red and horns to Deacon Frost expies. At the head was a man who looked like he was in his twenties, had marble white skin, and reminded many of Cesare Caligari. The man took out a cigar and attempted to get the crowd's attention.<p>

"All right everyone settle down, we've all gathered the future obituaries and like always we'll start with A and end with Z." He took out a lighter and turned towards a couple of decomposing corpses with various instruments in their hands, "Is the band ready?"

One of them growled out yes.

"All right, hit it boys."

As the tune began, the man went into something of a trance, he closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them again they were bright red, he let out a laugh and began a chant with the creatures,

_A is for America who drowned in a pool_

_B is for Belarus who was eaten by ghouls_

_C is for Canada with disease of the brain_

_D is for Denmark derailed on a train_

_E is for England who was buried alive_

_F is for France who was stabbed in the eye_

_G is for Germany who was dropped on his head_

_H is for Hungary who bled and bled_

_One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket begin to rust, give up your ghost when your number's up. We all fall down._

_Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you'll whiter away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down. _

_I is for Italy who lost their front brakes_

_J is for Japan who was bitten by snakes_

_K is for Korea who the devil fetched_

_L is for Latvia who was __outstretched_

_M is for Mexico burned to a crisp_

_N is for Norway who was pummeled by fist_

_O is for Oliver who lived life too fast_

_P is for Prussia who swallowed some glass_

As the others began going lalalala, the man took out a shot glass, poured some vodka, and took a quick swig. He refilled the glass and took out another cigar,

"Alright ye' lot, altogether now."

_One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket begin to rust, give up your ghost when your number's up. We all fall down._

_Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you'll whiter away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down. _

_Q is for Que-san who took the wrong trail_

_R is for Russia who rotted in jail_

_S is Sweden who was shot with bow_

_T is for Toris who died in the snow_

_U is for Ukraine was trampled by hooves_

_V is for Vietnam who fell off a roof_

_W is for Wales who was hit by a car_

_X is for - who was smashed by a wok_

_Y is for Yemen who was killed by a bomb_

_Z is for Zwingli who simply went.. INSANE_

The man let out a laugh as he finished the song, "I can't wait to carry these out."

* * *

><p><strong>Be-<strong>

**"Listen, I'll just take it from here. This was inspired by Creeper Feature's A Gorey Demise and the author wishes for people to perhaps send in a story about one of the nations dying because of the above, can be one at a time or a mix of a few (for instance the Italians killing themselves in car crash that took out Wales too). Also to find someone to fit in for X, maybe an OC if you can. The next story won't be very musical but will contain some rhyming. Cya next time."**


	4. Death is no longer the be all end all

**"Listen, I'm just gonna go to a bar and get wasted. Take it from here LT."**

* * *

><p>The nations were currently having a little get together in a local pub outside of Glasgow, it was a surprisingly quiet event until a bewildered looking England stumbled in. His clothes were covered in dirt and torn in several places, his hair was wild and his eyes were manic. He stumbled and grabbed onto the closest nation (America) for support. For some reason all he could say was,<p>

_The hordes of decay_  
><em>Are crawling this way<em>  
><em>And their pouring out into the streets<em>  
><em>Lifeless hollow shells<em>  
><em>Are escaping their cells<em>  
><em>And their dying for something to eat<em>

"Like, zombies?"

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door.

"VEEEEEE! I'll get it!"

N. Italy went to the door quickly and threw it open. He got a big smile on his face and yelled, "GRANDPA ROME!"

He walked outside to hug the unseen ancient and then the nations heard this.

"G-grandpa Rome?"

The nations then heard a blood curdling scream and Romano rushed to the door. He froze when he saw what was at the doorway, and so did the rest of the nations.

Sure enough it was Rome, who was currently feasting on the corpse of Italy. The creature proceeded to gouge his descendant's eyes out and began to eat them like candy. He turned his head towards the nations, revealing his empty eye sockets, his teeth covered in bugs and rotten flesh, and pointed teeth. He got up and made a charge for the door.

America, seeing enough horror movies, immediately closed the door. The nations that knew magic turned to the mad Englishman. Norway grabbed him by the coat and ,in a surprisingly emotional moment, demanded to know what he did.

England turned to him and started into another rhyme.

_Reanimation, desecration  
>Death in no longer<br>The be all end all  
>Insurrection, resurrection<br>And out of the mouth of Hades  
>They have crawled<em>

He turned to Syria and thanked her for lending her a book of some sort. Before the others could ask what he was talking about, decomposing arms burst through the windows and began grabbing on to anything. One of them ended up grabbing Finland and pulled him into the darkness. The creatures then slowly began to pour in, overwhelming the nations almost instantly until England was the only one left.

Despite being in a state of complete madness, England still had a sense of self-preservation and inched slowly backwards. When he realized this is the end, he broke into another rhyme as the creatures began tearing him apart.

_Here in our darkest of hours  
>Prepare for the coming dread<br>An army of death  
>With their fetid breath<br>And their skin dangling from their bones  
>There is no escape<br>From the most ghastly of fate  
>For this is how we must atone<em>

He started to laugh as he felt one of them bite his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

I-i don't know how I ended up like this. One day I was king of the Caribbean, drinking rum and banging French whores every day. Now... I'm a FUCKING JOKE! I can't even drink a shot of rum without getting drunk of my arse.

Anyway, I was currently drowning my sorrows in some Chelsea pub early in the morning when I felt a chill go down my spine. The kind you get if Russia or Belarus were in the room. I turned to my left and saw a man calmly taking a seat next to me.

He was wearing a pitch-black trench coat, had on a black fedora that hid his face, and he was only a few inches taller than me. At least I think, I'm drunk so for all I know there could be three of him sitting right in front of me. He turned towards me and started to speak in a muddled accent.

"Penny for your thoughts?" God, it sounded like someone made a clown out of Russia, Scotland, France, Germany, and Italy's DNA. Yet, his voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"W's 't to 'uo 'anker?" To my surprised the man didn't punch me and instead let out something of a laugh. He placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Let's just say I'm an old friend who wants to help you out."

I was able to get a closer look at his face, he was horribly pale and had a strange grey tint to his skin, his eyes were sunken in and red, his hair black and dead-like, and his teeth were like knives. I knew him from somewhere but I just can't remember...

He pulled out a book and placed it next to my drink. It was large, and appeared to be bound with human skin.

"That there lies the chance to takeover the world. Take it, I already highlighted which spell you need." He gave me a large inhuman smile.

At this time I started to feel sleepy but I still managed to sputter,

"W'y 'uo 'oing this?"

"Think of it as a way of saying "thanks" ole' buddy."

* * *

><p>I woke up to find that it was night and the events from earlier weren't just a drunken dream. But I couldn't remember the bloke for some reason. Either way, I took a look at the book and I felt a horrible tingling feeling in my heart, as if an invisible hand was holding it. I then started to hear a strange language t-th-tha...<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened. I woke up to find myself lying on some grass. I got up and saw tombstones laid around.<p>

"W-what th-?" I then realized I had the book in my hand. I opened it up and saw the page that was highlighted. I could only make out the barely legible writing. My eyes darted towards a incantation that looked like it was written in blood.

I don't know why, but I began to read aloud.

_DEMENS quae ambulantes _  
><em>Quantus tremor offerunt, <em>  
><em>Sed pax earum eterna negetur <em>  
><em>Et abiit care <em>  
><em>Ubi, quae retro sunt coepi <em>  
><em>Et omnia ista licet de longe scriptor<em>

I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, feels rather nice actually.

_Experrecti sunt ad devorandum _  
><em>Et hoc mundo rubeat <em>  
><em>Terra autem lam acerbi <em>  
><em>Et mortuus est respuentes<em>

I don't know why, but I just felt like laughing.

_Esto monitus, obmutesce _  
><em>Nunc igitur audi et excitat illas <em>  
><em>Sepulcris tectis in croceis amplexati <em>  
><em>Adsunt, mortuus es <em>  
><em>Sunt mala et vidimus esurientem <em>  
><em>Caro et os, et erraverunt omnes <em>  
><em>Non pulsus, sine cerebro <em>  
><em>Nunc igitur audi eos fodiendo <em>  
><em>Et cadet interfectus in quodlibet aliud transfigurari curet bestiarum <em>  
><em>Omnis anima, nullam spem <em>  
><em>Nullum in sua conscientia bloodlust <em>  
><em>Et hoc modo huc <em>  
><em>Quod ut 'ut epulentur<em>

O-oh god. I feel... FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! I felt just energetic. Until I saw a hand burst out of the ground. As I saw the ground start to burst open, I just felt like laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I plan on rewriting the past chapter since it was done in a rushed and half asleep frenzy. As for these new ones, they'll be told through the POV of the nations. Also if you try to translate the latin about, you'll find that it roughly translates to Nearly Departed by Creature Feature. Funny thing, I had the idea to make this into a comic, the nations slowly rotting as their dead are coming back and Italy is viciously maimed by zombie!Rome. Works much better than in a story format. Again, send me any story ideas you'd think will work, ciao.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Choose your own torture

**The na- What are you doing? (currently hanging onto a love seat for dear life and holding a bottle of vodka in his hand, he was also smiling. But unlike when a drunken Russia smiles and it's cute, his was just ungodly and repulsing.)**

**"L'es h'v' s'me 'un!" He took a swig from the bottle and took out... Oh God have mercy on the nations.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Le's beg'n!"<strong>

* * *

><p>The nations, currently having a meeting, started to look around for the mysterious source of that muddle accented voice.<p>

"D-did that voice sound familiar?" Arthur started to remember a interdimensional prick he pissed off a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>"'Ello b'ys! I'm 'ack! Ho's 'bout 'e pl'y!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are the elder gods coming? What the fuck is he speaking?!" In the event he was correct, America considered feeding Russia to Yog Sothoth and save the day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"N'o'gh 'lk 'ave f'n" He started to jot something down.<strong>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden an anvil dropped on-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"'Merica!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wha-" Sadly, he was flattened before he could finish that sentence. The nations weren't worried since they're immortal and he has super strength, the ones who can't lift 800 lbs, got nervous.<p>

Arthur, knowing when to get out of a story, went to the door, "Okay, I've had enough strangeness for today, have fun being toys you wankers."

* * *

><p><strong>"'O 'u 'n't" <strong>

* * *

><p>The doors were surprisingly jammed, and then the door knob burned Arthur's hand.<p>

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOU BART FUCK YOU!" He pulled out his wand.

* * *

><p><strong>" I 'on' 'ink 'o"<strong>

* * *

><p>The wand then melted, burning Arthur's other hand. "OH FUCK YOU! BURN IN HELL YOU WANKER!"<p>

The other magic users tried to pull out their objects/books of powers, only to find those melted too.

"I thought that seething pain was from something I got from France."

* * *

><p><strong>The narrator took a deep swig and turned towards you, handing the book. Since I need you to understand this, here's a translation.<strong>

"**"I shouldn't hog all the fun, here you go, do whatever sadistic little thing you want. Throw Iceland into a volcano, summon the elder gods to horribly torture the nations, or cut off Italy's hair. ** **The choice is all yours!" **

**Just comment what you think he should make them do, or just comment your own command. Also sorry about this cheap cop out, I'm juggling 3 other stories and a few comics. **


	7. Chapter 7:Crappypasta

**Mr. Tragedy: Since I'm juggling this story, a reaction fic, a webcomic, a collab, and another collab, for today's chapter I'll just post an old one shot I did to go along with a shitty comic I did. Enjoy readers. Also apologies to those who don't like the pairing of Germany and Italy, I'm personally indifferent to ships and only use them/read them for laughs.**

* * *

><p>Germany was peacefully asleep when he woke up to the familiar yell of his name from his "friend" Italy. The blonde got up and dragged himself to the bathroom to see what the problem was.<p>

"Okay, what ha- OH MEIN GOTT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?" Germany recoiled in disgust when he saw the state Italy was in. His eyes were missing and it looked like giant, bloody bullet holes.

He then noticed the note taped to his chest,

_IOU- Mr. C_

"Germany, what happened to my eyes?" Germany told him who took them. "NO!, I can't cook without my eyes! I can't-" Italy then began to ramble about what he can never do now that he's eyeless.

* * *

><p><em>In another world<em>

Mr. Bart C. Cadillac was currently waiting to hear from his first patient. After he got bored with his old job he decided to take a few odd jobs to get some joy out of his life. One of them being an illegal surgeon/organ harvester like his poker buddy Eyeless Jack, who was also his first patient.

Jack was currently staring into the mirror as he got a good look at his new peepers. Bart told him they were rare and impossible to get anywhere else in this world.

_But why are they so fucking big? _

The now not eyeless Jack wondered if Bart conjured these or stole them off a mutant.

"So, what do you think?"

"Where did you find these? I look like a goddamn anime character with these on!"

Bart laughed nervously, "I-i got them from Italy."

Anime Eye Jack shrugged and paid the interdimensional lunatic for his services.


	8. Chapter 8: Choose you own torture 2

**The narrator grabbed his head, groaning in pain. "God what did I do? **

**Just do as the commentators say and you won't be a pancake again.**

* * *

><p>As the nations tried helping America and the magic users, Canada started to feel funny.<p>

He started to clutch his stomach as his head started spinning and he began to hear voices.

_They've treated you like you were nothing. How's about we show them what it's like. Being weak, being pathetic, being nothing._

"Who said that?" Canada started to slowly fall, and Kuma went over to get someone.

Arthur felt something pawing at his leg and looked down to see a wild animal pointing to a collapsed body. He went over to the blonde and took a look.

"Are you alright... whoever you ar- AGH!"

England was surprised the supposedly unconscious body started to strangle him with one hand. Sadly, the other nations were occupied with either trying to find a way out or treating third-degree burns.

Canada's eyes opened up, revealing them to have turned black and start too bleed, he turned towards Arthur and practically hissed.

"_Kirkland!"_

* * *

><p>After awhile the nations gave up on trying to get out and started to notice they were missing a few.<p>

"Has anyone seen England and... That oth-" Denmark felt something wrap around his leg and in the blink of an eye he was being dragged under the table.

The other Nordics tried to pull him back up, but he slipped through their hands like butter. They, and the others, tried to look under the table to see what took their favorite (and only) Dane, but they found themselves restricted by the sudden appearance of tentacles. For some reason, two nations were not afraid of this sudden occurrence.

America started to freak out until he noticed what the tentacles were covered in, "Is this maple syrup?" He was more or less disappointed one didn't gag his mouth. _I should've gotten another Big Mac. _

Japan was currently trying to hide his large nosebleed and silently thinking. _Please be a smut fic, please be a smut fic, please be a smut fic. _

Just before one of them could ask, a disembodied demonic voice said,

"_I am the one you've all have stepped on for far too long. I shall release you all if you answer this question."_

America boasted, "THE HERO SHALL SAVE THE DAY! What's the question?"

"_What is my name and choose wisely or you shall meet a terrible fate." _

"Like what?"

Germany regretted this when a tentacle pulled two corpses from under the table. The nations recoiled when they saw the horribly, half-eaten body of Denmark. Iceland started to gag when a large amount of Denmark's internal organs started to spill out of the gaping wound in his abdomen like a sick pinata. The other one was harder to tell who it was. It was mostly a skeleton but the Celtics recognized the melted wand in it's left hand.

_"Now, what is my name?" _

America tried to think, "Can I get a clue?"

_"I was your brother." _

"Engla-" America's body was instantly dragged under.

_"Anyone else wanna try, eh?" _

* * *

><p><strong>"Seeing as this is supposed to be one of those comment and it shall happen stories we'll end it there. Comment what should happen next and what shall happen to the American." <strong>

**Apologies about the last chapter also, I was behind schedule and I needed something to keep you guys entertained for a bit.**


	9. Chapter 9: He wasted such a good plot

The nations kept silent, terrified that if they move they'd be next, and just listened to the horrible sounds made by the still alive America.

"OH GOD IT HURTS! PLEASE JUST KILL ME NO-" After they heard a horrible wet squelching noise, America went silent.

The Lovecraftian being then spoke once more, "_Anyone else wanna try?"_

"Um, I'll go." Everyone turned to Prussia.

_"Very well, go ahead. What's my name?"_

Gilbert got a smug look and said, "Canada."

The beast let go of the nations, "_You've chosen wisely."_

* * *

><p><strong>The narrator looked up, "Well shite, now what? And if you can't decide on my nationality yet just don't use me in this."<strong>

**Well, we wait for another commentator to suggest something to happen.**


	10. Twas the Night Before Halloween

**"What the bloody hell is this?" **

**Just do as I say puppet, oh almost forgot the narrator needs to be female.**

**"Then w-You're not." **

**I am.**

**"You can't"**

**I can.**

**"I hate you."**

**I know.**

* * *

><p>'Twas the night before Halloween, and all thought the house not a creature was stirring, not even a louse.<br>The guns and knifes were next o the bed,  
>In case the monster came to cut off their head.<p>

The children were trembling with fear in their minds,  
>with visions of what could be, and their shrines.<br>And the frog with his rose, and I with my magic,  
>We waited, and waited for the man with the hatchet.<p>

Then out by the window, two story at that,  
>I saw a face looking in, the killer there he sat,<br>Away to the children, husband in hand  
>We stumbled, and tripped, and we ran, and we ran.<p>

With no moon, not a trace, we looked into the room,  
>We knew we were to late, and our deaths would be soon.<br>When what to my frantic eyes should appear,  
>But the killer, with his Amber eyes standing here.<p>

I looked him all over, up and down to be exact,  
>And only got so far, before he began to act.<br>With speed, he grabbed my lover by the wrist,  
>And he killed him with a motion, a scream, and a twist.<p>

He took a step closer, I took a step back,

preparing for the inevitable attack.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me close,

His knife pinned to my throat.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable splice.

But for some reason he didn't indulge in his vice.

I asked him, "Why did you break into my casa?"

"I'm hungry for pasta!"

My eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

And then I felt his knife pierce my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, by the looks of it that's it for this Halloween. See you all next year, or tomorrow if you want."<strong>

**Thank you, Kassy for writing (most of) this delightful chapter. Ciao.**


End file.
